court_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Morgrim Skullthorn
Morgrim Skullthorn was a warrior who served under the Korbloxian Empire. He was resurrected and granted power by the powerful Mage of the Empire, Zarkonan Zenheart; as Morgrim was resurrected by Zarkonan, he considered Zarkonan his father. Formerly one of the Wizards of the Astral Isles, Morgrim was executed for practicing forbidden magic in secret. After being resurrected as a ghoul, he became a member of the Korbloxian Empire. Morgrim would eventually become a Mandible, one of the most competent at the time. Morgrim eventually died with the ending of the Korbloxian Empire, and his corpse was never found. Ergo, he did not become a part of the Zarkonic Empire. However, his legacy remains in the form of his son, Malig Frosthorn. Personality Morgrim is a cold and repressed individual, rarely expressing emotions. He prefers to ignore most people, even fellow Korbloxians. Much like other Korbloxians, Morgrim enjoys battle. He is incredibly bloodthirsty, often laughing maniacally when an enemies blood is shed. An incredibly ambitious individual, Morgrim is fixated on his goal of manipulating draconic energy. He firmly believes that it holds the key to Korbloxian conquest. To achieve these goals, Morgrim joined the Dreadwing Tribe. He has a certain reverence for draconic energy, believing they represent the chaotic power of nature. Morgrim utterly loathes the Wizards of the Astral Isles, moreso than the Redcliff or Splintered Skies. He deems them foolish due to their reluctance to use his research. In fact, Morgrim would mercilessly torture Wizards that he found alive, before murdering them. Despite his introverted demeanor, Morgrim is one of the few Korbloxians to show compassion. In particular, he is incredibly proud of his son, Malig Frosthorn. This may stem from Malig being his own creation. When his son was exiled, Morgrim was in a depressed state. He regarded fellow Korbloxians in a favorable light before his death, noting that he had a bond with them, even those he did not know. Another trait of Morgrim's is his odd sense of humor. His own last name came from a joke about thorns being impaled in his head. He constantly bickers with fellow Mandible Cadoc Razorhoof, often culminating into spars. History Pre-Korblox "With that sort of power, we can win any war!" - Aqneus Maledict Prior to being known as Morgrim Skullthorn, he was once Aqneus Maledict of the Astral Isles. He was born sometime after 1543 I.R. Aqneus would eventually become an Apprentice of the Astral Isles, being a relatively bright student but not exceptional. During his apprenticeship, he witnessed the aftermath of a dragon attack, and the destruction it wrought on a village. Whilst the other Wizards looked in shock, Aqneus was fascinated. The apprentice would begin to experiment in secret, using materials left over from the village. He would use several books to find new methods to observe draconic energy, some from books of Dracovin. Aqneus' experimentation continued until another Apprentice found him, then reported him to his superiors. Aqneus was given a trial, choosing to justify his actions by stating that they were for the good of the Isles. Nevertheless, he was put on trial for treason. The sentence would later be carried out, the treasonous Apprentice was hanged, with his body being buried. Resurrection Aqneus' corpse did not stay buried for long, and was found by a Korbloxian Basher named Zarkonan Zenheart. The Mage knew of Aqneus, and rose him from his grave as a ghoul. The Basher then stuck a nest of magic-infused thorns in the former Wizard's head. Zarkonan then addressed the ghoul as Aqneus, but the undead Wizard decided to change his name. Noticing the nest of thorns protruding from his skull, he decided to name himself "Morgrim Skullthorn". Powers and Abilities Morgrim was one of the most powerful Mandibles of his time. Along with being a Dreadwing, he was also a member of the Iceheart Tribe, a testament to his skill as the Icehearts consisted of powerful fighters. Weapons Morgrim was a proficient swordsman, employing a sword with a shield. He utilized a defensive fighting style, focusing on blocking with his shield, then following up with a series of aggressive attacks. Morgrim was noted to have sparred Cadoc Razorhoof multiple times in the past, a proficient combatant and fellow Mandible. Morgrim's style is somewhat unpredictable, he notably uses his shield as a tool of offense to ram into opponents. Magic "Even the dead can spawn life." - Morgrim Skullthorn Part of the reason that Morgrim was so dangerous was his ability to use magic. During his time in the Korbloxian Empire, he was the only Mandible capable of using magic. Morgrim's prowess with magic can be directly attributed to being the son of Zarkonan. Due to this, the Mandible has incredible magical potential. Morgrim is a druid, a Mage who manipulates nature itself. He can form brambles hardy enough to pierce armor, roots to restrain opponents, or even form naturalistic structures (although the latter takes a lot of time and effort). His magic corresponds with his fascination with nature, and it's chaotic energy.Category:Korbloxians